


best is yet to be

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Robert Browning once said <i>grow old along with me, the best is yet to be</i>, and Jensen, I can’t think of anybody else I’d rather grow along with. I know that with you by my side, our future won’t be anything but the best. We’ll have ups and downs, and to be sappy as hell, it will all be worth it if at the end of each and every day, I have you right there with me. Please marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	best is yet to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is for who requested fic with the quote used above. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 12 ☺

Jensen burrows further under the comforter, whining as Jared tries to kiss him.

“Your nose is cold,” Jensen complains, his voice scratchy with sleep.

“That’s because I have a surprise for you,” Jared tells him. That makes Jensen perk up a little because he loves surprises and Jared knows it. He peeks his head from the burrow he’s made and can see Jared’s smug smile.

“Does it mean I have to go outside?” Because as much as Jensen does love surprises, he is not ready to brave the icy cold weather.

“Nope, just go to the window.”

They have the most gorgeous full length windows on one wall of their room that are tinted so people outside can’t see in, but give a great view of their backyard. 

“If I must,” Jensen mock complains, but gets out of bed, dragging the trusty blanket with him. 

He reaches the window and sees 2 snowmen, one shorter and having a stick reaching towards the other one. It kind of looks like one is proposing to the other. Jensen turns to ask what the heck is going on when he sees the scene in front of him and his mouth drops open.

Jared has leaned down on one knee, ring box open with a ring that looks like it would be something Jensen would pick out for himself – a little wider and very light engraving. 

“Robert Browning once said _grow old along with me, the best is yet to be_ , and Jensen, I can’t think of anybody else I’d rather grow along with. I know that with you by my side, our future won’t be anything but the best. We’ll have ups and downs, and to be sappy as hell, it will all be worth it if at the end of each and every day, I have you right there with me. Please marry me?” Jared looks up at Jensen with every emotion he possessed lain bare. Vulnerability colors his expression and never had Jared seemed so gorgeous as he did in this moment. Jensen nods, unable to properly swallow because every time he envisioned his future, Jared was right there next to him. 

Jared grins at him, bright and beautiful, before grabbing Jensen’s hand and rolling the ring down his finger. He’s going to have to find an accompanying on for Jared. 

“I love you,” Jensen whispers, not wanting to break the calm around them. Jared pulls himself up and holds Jensen close, whispering his own words of love against Jensen’s lips before claiming them in a gentle kiss. 

They’re ready for a future together.


End file.
